


Holding Hands

by shnuffeluv



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin (30 Day OTP Challenge: RemRom Edition) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aro-spec Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Growing Up Together, Holding Hands, Implied Aromantic Character, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: When Roman and Remus were little, they said they were going to marry each other. Now? Well, it's complicated.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin (30 Day OTP Challenge: RemRom Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153658
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of pretending there's no chemistry between these two, so I decided to write about it. Enjoy! Or hate. Don't let me dictate your fandom experience. :P

When they were no more than kids, everyone thought it was adorable. Roman wouldn't go anywhere without holding Remus' hand. They would hold onto each other as they explored the creek, as they ran around the playground, as they fell asleep. "I'm going to marry my brother one day!" both of them would proudly proclaim. The adults in their lives just laughed and chalked it up to kids being kids.

It stopped being cute when they turned five.

Remus and Roman were put into different kindergarten classes, and all hell broke loose. Roman withdrew into himself, not talking to anyone in class, not even the teacher. Remus threw a fit that could be heard throughout the whole kindergarten hall, screaming that he wanted his brother, that didn't the teacher _know_ they _had_ to be with each other?

When they came home from the first day of school, they held each others' hands tightly on the bus, refusing to let go, even when the fifth graders teased them. When they got home, their mother said she was disappointed in them, and forced them to stop holding each others' hands. They were five now, she said, and they had to act like it. Holding hands wasn't something five year old's did.

They stopped holding hands where the others could see, but sometimes at night they reached for each other in their bedroom.

Time went on, and the boys started to grow up. They knew now that hand holding was reserved for people you loved. Marriage wasn't an option for siblings. It was in middle school, when the boys were walking through the hallways, that Roman's hand brushed against Remus, before finding its hold in between Remus' fingers. "We could get in trouble for this," Remus murmured to Roman.

"I don't care," Roman said. "I'd rather be with you than with anyone else."

Remus smiled at Roman, and Roman smiled back. Remus gave Roman's hand a squeeze as they reached Remus' biology class, and Roman walked away smiling to English. Some of the other kids in the hallways sneered at him, but he paid them no mind. He was so happy to be able to hold hands with his brother again. He would put up with any teasing the other kids gave him if it meant he could be close to Remus.

High school came, and the two still held hands at lunch in the hallway, as Roman read for English class and Remus tore into a sandwich. "You know, people think we're in love with each other," Remus said idly after swallowing a particularly large bite.

Roman's stomach flipped. "Do they, now?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah," Remus said, looking over at Roman. "They think that, because we hold hands, we have to be in love."

"That's dumb," Roman said. "We've held hands since we were kids."

"We also said we would get married when we were kids, too," Remus pointed out. "We did the things we thoughts lovers did. Because we loved each other."

"We were kids," Roman said. "We had a much more narrow-minded view of love."

"And now?" Remus pressed.

"Now..." Roman trailed off, turning pages in his book. "Now I still love you."

"Yeah, but in what way?" Remus asked. "There are many different ways to love a person, Roman."

"I know," Roman said. "I don't know what way I love you. Do I have to put a definition to it?"

"I'd like you to," Remus said, deflating.

"Why?" Roman asked, heart flipping and stomach doing somersaults.

"Because maybe I love you...more than a brother," Remus said uncertainly. "Maybe I want to be something more."

"Maybe..." Roman's throat was dry. "Maybe I want to do that too, even if I don't want to define our love."

Remus' eyes shot up to Roman's. "Really?" he asked. "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah," Roman said softly. "I really do."

Remus broke into a hesitant grin. "Are we still gonna marry each other one day?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Roman laughed. "Right now, I just want to hold your hand."

"I'm okay with that," Remus said.

And with that, the two of them went back to what they were doing, thinking nothing more of the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
